Magic
by honeyssa
Summary: A KyuSung story. Soulmate? Yesung percaya dengan soulmate. Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun teman sekamarnya?
"Anak muda, kau tahu bila kau menggambar sesuatu di kertas ini, nanti gambarnya akan muncul di telapak tangan _soulmate_ -mu?"

Yesung dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan lalu kembali menatap sang nenek yang ada di depan mereka. Kyuhyun sangat ragu, secara ia tidak mempercayai konsep dari soulmate. Ia berpikir kalau itu konyol, tetapi ia memperhatikan Yesung yang melihat kertas polos itu dengan intens, seperti itu ada barang ajaib. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, jengah dengan kepolosan temannya. Ia tidak tahun mengapa mereka berada disini, berjongkok di pinggir jalan sambil mendengarkan nenek aneh yang mereka temui beberapa menit yang lalu. Awalnya, mereka akan pergi ke took buku untuk mencari buku sejarah untuk kelas mereka besok, tetapi di perjalanan Yesung menemukan seorang nenek kesepian yang sedang menjual barang-barang dan menarik Kyuhyun untuk membeli sesuatu dari nenek tersebut.

 _"Kita harus membantu dia untuk bertahan, Kyuhyunie. Yang bisa kita lakukan untuknya, ya beli sesuatu dari dia."_

Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa Yesung begitu baik tapi sekarang dia sedikit menyesal dengan keputusan Yesung. Nenek ini menjual barang-barang aneh, seperti kertas yang ditawarkan ke mereka sekarang.

"Benarkah?" Mata Yesung berbinar dengan penuh kegembiraan.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali memukul temannya. Apakah Yesung benar-benar percaya? Kertas itu terlihat seperti kertas polos biasa. Bagaimana bila nenek ini mencoba menipu mereka? Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak membelinya, tetapi lain hal-nya dengan Yesung.

"Yesung, jangan bilang kau percaya dengan nenek itu?" Kyuhyun berbisik.

Yesung melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia melemparkan tatapan sinis kepada Kyuhyun, seperti laki-laki itu bilang bahwa sinterklas itu tidak nyata. Yesung itu penggemar kisah cinta seperti Romeo dan Juliet, jadi tentu saja dia percaya dengan konsep soulmate. Penjelasan sang nenek benar-benar membuat dia tertarik.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku percaya?" Yesung menjawab dengan marah lalu melihat kearah si nenek. "Nenek, berapa harga kertasnya?"

"Sepuluh ribu won untuk kertas ini. Hanya untuk pemuda tampan sepertimu." Sang nenek tersenyum.

Mata Kyuhyun membesar. Sepuluh ribu won untuk kertas kosong?! Ini adalah penipuan! Kyuhyun hendak complain kepada sang nenek tetapi Yesung mencubit pinggang-nya, membuat ia mengeluh kesakitan. Ia melotot ke arah Yesung tetapi lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu mengabaikannya dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari sakunya.

"Aku akan membelinya."

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat aksi Yesung. Temannya itu memang bukan anak paling bodoh di kelasnya tapi sekarang ia adalah orang paling bodoh di seluruh galaksi. Yesung membeli lima lembar kertas, ya ampun! Kyuhyun berdoa kalau Yesung membeli kertas itu karena kasian kepada sang nenek, bukan karena dia percaya dengan hal bodoh seperti soulmate.

"Terima kasih nek. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Ketika sang nenek sudah tidak terlihat dari pandangan mereka, Kyuhyun akhirnya bertanya pada Yesung.

"Kau benar-benar percaya omongan-nya? Aku sungguh tak percaya bahwa kau menghabiskan banyak uang untuk kertas polos seperti itu!"

Yesung cemberut. Ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak menyukai ketika ia menghabiskan uang untuk membeli barang-barang ajaib aneh. Ini bukanlah pertama kali Yesung membeli barang aneh dari pinggir jalan. Pernah sekali, Yesung membeli kotak musik yang terkunci, yang penjualnya bilang adalah kotak ajaib. 'Jika kau bisa membukanya maka dalam waktu seminggu kau akan bertemu jodohmu.' Sialnya, itu adalah kotak musik yang sudah rusak karena Yesung dengan mudah membukanya dan musiknya tidak bisa dimatikan sampai Kyuhyun menghancurkan kotak tersebut dengan sepatu.

"Hei, tidak ada salahnya kan untuk di coba. Bagaimana kalau ini benar?"

"Bagaimana kalo ini tidak benar? Kau akan mengamuk dan aku, sebagai teman sekamarmu akan mendengar rengekan selama seminggu." Kyuhyun mencubit hidung Yesung, membuat si pendek meringis.

"Terserah kau. Pokoknya jangan berisik ketika kau merengek nanti."

Yesung menatap kertas yang ada di tangannya. Kertas ini memang terlihat seperti kertas biasa tetapi sang nenek tadi sangat meyakinkan ketika ia menjelaskan tentang soulmate. Yesung percaya pada konsep soulmate, memikirkan seseorang di luar sana yang mencari dia sebagai soulmate cukup membuatnya gembira. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengomel.

'Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kau adalah soulmate-ku.'

x K Y x

Yesung sekarang berada di kamarnya, kamar bersama-nya dengan Kyuhyun secara mereka tinggal di asrama dari sekolah. Ia menatap kertas yang ada di tangannya dan membolak-balik kertas tersebut. Kyuhyun sudah tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya yang terletak disebrangnya, sedangkan Yesung masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia ingin mempercayai nenek tersebut tetapi dia takut ini adalah barang tipuan lainnya yang biasa ia beli. Kyuhyun pasti akan mengomelinya seperti tak ada hari esok. Yesung menggigit bibirnya dan akhirnya mendapat keberanian untuk menggambar. Ia menggenggam pulpennya erat tapi berhenti ketika ujung pulpen akan menyentuh kertas.

"Kenapa aku sangat takut untuk melakukan ini? Bagaimana kalo ini palsu? Lalu bagaimana kalau ini benar? Dan.. bagaimana aku bisa tahu ini bekerja atau tidak? Haruskah aku memeriksa telapak tangan semua orang dan bertanya apakah kau soulmate-ku?"

Yesung baru menyadarinya. Bagaimana ia mencari soulmate-nya? Bahkan walau ini ada kertas ajaib, bagaimana ia memeriksanya? Ya tuhan, ia sangat bodoh kan? Walaupun ini bekerja , ini tidak akan berguna. Yesung mulai memukuli kepalanya.

"Ah… Ya sudahlah, ayo kita coba."

x K Y x

Kyuhyun bangun dan dengan mengantuk melihat ke sekeliling kamar. Ia menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Yesung masih tertidur. Ia menyadari bahwa teman sekamarnya itu memegang sebuah kertas, kemungkinan kertas ajaib yang dia beli kemarin. Ia menguap dan mengusap matanya sambil bangun dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya dan bersiap untuk sekolah. Kyuhyun berniat mengambil handuk yang tergantung seketika berhenti setelah melihat sebuah tanda di telapak tangannya. Sebentar, ini bukan tanda biasa.

"Hah? Kura-kura? Siapa yang gambar kura-kura di telapak tanganku?"

Dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun menyadarinya, buru-buru ia berlari kedalam kamar dan mengambil kertas yang ada di tangan Yesung. Di kertas itu ada gambar kura-kura yang sama dengan yang ada di telapak tangannya. Pipinya bersemu merah ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia adalah…. Soulmate-nya Yesung?! Ya ampun, jadi kertas ini benar-benar kertas ajaib?!

"Kyuhyunie?"

Kyuhyun kaget dan menjatuhkan kertasnya ketika ia mendengar suara Yesung. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi tanpa melihat Yesung. Ia terlalu malu untuk melihat wajah Yesung. Ia tidak mempercayai nenek itu awalnya tetapi gambar kura-kura di kertas dan tangannya membuktikannya kan?

"Aku adalah soulmate-nya? Jadi berarti aku menyukai Yesung? Dan Yesung menyukaiku juga?" Kyuhyun menatap refleksinya di kaca. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya sekarang. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Kyuhyun menjerit pelan ketika ia melihat Yesung dengan wajah ngantuknya.

"Geser ke samping. Aku mau cuci muka juga."

Kyuhyun bergeser kesamping seperti robot. Ia tiba-tiba merasa gugup dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sial, dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya ketika Yesung bersamanya, tapi sepertinta kertas ajaib itu membangunkan perasaan yang ia kunci selama ini untuk Yesung.

"Uh.. dimana handukku… ah sudahlah… Kyuhyun, mana handukmu. Aku pinjam untuk mengelap mukaku."

Yesung dengan mata tertutup dan wajah yang basah berusaha mencari Kyuhyun di sebelahnya. Ia menemukan handuk Kyuhyun yang dilingkarkan di leher Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan tubuhnya kea rah Kyuhyun. Dalam hitungan detik, wajah Kyuhyun menjadi merah, termasuk telinganya karena Yesung berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun setelah dia mengeringkan wajahnya. "Terima kasih Kyu- Loh.. kenapa wajahmu sangat merah? Kau sakit Kyu?" Dengan polos, Yesung menempelkan telapak tangannya yang mungil pada pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ingin menghantamkan kepala Yesung ke kaca karena membuat jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang diluar kontrol. Sikap Yesung sekarang benar-benar membunuh akal sehatnya dan tanpa peringatan, Kyuhyun mendorong Yesung, membuat punggungnya bertabrakan dengan pintu kamar mandi.

"Kyuhyun, kenap-"

Dan akhirnya ia melakukannya. Kyuhyun mencium Yesung, penuh di bibirnya. Ia melumat bibir bawah Yesung, meminta izin untuk masuk kedalam mulutnya dan setelah beberapa saat Yesung membuka mulutnya, mencium Kyuhyun balik sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. Perasaan mereka mengalir melalu ciuman tersebut. Penantian, Cinta yang tertahan. Teman sekamar yang saling menyukai tetapi terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan tindakan, akhirnya mengeluarkan perasaan mereka.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya untuk menghirup udara. Wajah Yesung sangat merah dan Kyuhyun yakin, wajah ia sendiri tidak berbeda jauh dengan Yesung.

"Wow. Kau ini, sangat aggressive." Yesung akhirnya berbicara setelah dia mendapatkan nafasnya kembali.

"Salahkan kertas ajaib itu. Aku adalah soulmatemu." Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan telapak tangan dengan gambar kura-kura.

Bola mata Yesung membesar dan setelah itu ia meledak tertawa. Suara tawa merdunya bergema di dalam kamar mandi, membuat Kyuhyun bingung dengan reaksinya. Sebahagia itukah Yesung bahwa aku adalah soulmatenya?

"Kau bodoh. Kau adalah si bodoh milikku." Yesung mencium lembut hidung Kyuhyun. "Kertas itu palsu tahu! Ketika aku melihat merk nya yang ada di kanan bawah, aku menyadari itu adalah kertas yang aku gunakan untuk mencatat di sekolah."

"Hah? Tapi gambar di tanganku?"

"Aku sangat sedih ketika aku menyadarinya, jadi aku gambar saja kura-kura di telapak tanganmu ketika kau tidur." Yesung terkikik ketika melihat eksperesi Kyuhyun, matanya yang besar kini terlihat lebih besar dan mulutnya membentuk 'O'.

"Jadi tentang soulmate ini juga palsu?!"

"Mungkin ya? Mungkin juga tidak? Hei aku menggambar kura-kura di tanganmu karena aku memilihmu sebagai soulmateku tahu! Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau akan menyerangku seperti ini."

Kyuhyun tertawa, tidak percaya dengan situasi konyol ini. Ia benar-benar berpikir kertas tersebut bekerja. Ia tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau merasa malu.

Kyuhyun menarik Yesung lebih dekat and mengecup bibirnya. "Yah, terima kasih pada kertas konyol itu. Ugh, aku benar-benar percaya bahwa kertas itu bekerja dan sangat terkejut ketika melihat telapak tanganku."

Yesung hanya tertawa dan memeluknya. Kyuhyun benar-benar menggemaskan, Ia selalu menolak percaya dengan hal-hal ajaib tetapi sebenarnya Ia percaya secara diam-diam.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu juga."

Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya, hendak mencium Yesung tetapi ia menahan tubuh si pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"Sekolah akan mulai sebentar lagi. Kita harus bersiap."

Kyuhyun dengan kesal melepas Yesung dari pelukannya. Yesung tidak bisa menahan senyumya ketika melihat reaksi kekanakan dari Kyuhyun. Tangan kecilnya meraba dada Kyuhyun yang masih mengenakan baju. Mata Yesung berbinar nakal, seperti merencanakan sesuatu. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan berat.

"Sehabis sekolah usai, Aku kan menunjukan keajaiban padamu didalam kamar ini."

xxx

Happy KyuSung day! Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis pakai bahasa Indonesia, mohon maaf dengan kata-kata yang aneh


End file.
